


Any means necessary

by Troy x Madison Forever (Elrin)



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrin/pseuds/Troy%20x%20Madison%20Forever
Summary: "She still needed him and she knew that she was the only one who could more or less control him. Now there was only one solution to calm him down: seduction."





	Any means necessary

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Madison should have acted in episode 9, to prevent chaos. :D  
> Bring back Troy petition: https://www.change.org/p/amc-entertainment-bring-back-troy-otto

Any means necessary

 

When Troy shot at the ceiling she immediately knew they had reached the point where she had to intervene, before he annihilated himself and others. She saw that he was very close to completely losing it, but she still needed him and she knew that she was the only one who could more or less control him. She had been careless in not paying enough attention to him, knowing what he could be like. Now there was only one solution to calm him down:  seduction. She was already ready to use any means to maintain the fragile peace, not to mention that she didn’t mind a good romp to relieve some stress. Troy pointed the gun at Nick. Madison confidently stepped forward in front of her son, knowing that Troy would never hurt her.

Just as she expected, Troy stood down slightly.

“Troy, I need to speak with you,” she soothed.

He didn’t answer, just nodded. His hand shook as he lowered the gun a bit.

She quickly turned her head back towards the others.

“Can we have a minute in private, please?” she asked Walker.

“Alright, but just a minute,” Walker replied reluctantly.

Madison waited for everyone to retreat before shutting the door behind them. She walked back to Troy, who had lowered his gun, and moved into his space.

 “Troy, you have to stop this madness.  You’ll kill all of us. I don’t like this either but you have to stay calm. Pull yourself together!”

“Stay calm? Taking our guns is basically a death sentence for all of us! And whose side are you really on? I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you fraternizing with Walker at dinner. What the hell are you doing?!”

“Keep your voice down!” Madison hissed. “It’s just for show. You know I care for you, Troy. We need to take an indirect approach.  So put the gun away. It’s too early for that.”

“It’s never too early to get revenge!”

“Troy, you wouldn’t want _me_ to get caught in the crossfire, would you?” she asked him, doing her best to look innocent.

He gasped, struggling to form the words for his response.

“No! Of course not!”

“I don’t want _you_ to get hurt either. So please, stop. “

Seemingly innocently, she had ulterior motives as she started caressing him in places that she knew were sensitive. She put her hand on his arm, which surprised him. She felt him shaking and saw that his blue eyes darted between hers and the door. She carried on, and took his face into her hands. His eyes widened, in disbelief at what she was doing. She leaned in to kiss his lips slowly and tenderly.

“Will you do it for me?” she said seductively, placing her hands on his chest.

“Yeah…sure,” was all he could falter out, his voice low. He had a distant look in his eyes, clearly struggling to believe that what had just happened was real.

Oh, this was too easy. She was satisfied with the results so far. She pushed him back into the chair he sat in before. It seemed he didn’t even notice that move, he was so lost in his thoughts. She stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, just in case.

“It’s okay, he’ll cooperate,” Madison shouted out. The others returned to the house and began rummaging again. Meanwhile, Madison kept her hand on Troy’s shoulder and pushed him down when she felt him rising again. She managed to hold him back the entire time, which was no small achievement. When Walker and the others finished and were about to leave, Madison didn’t accompany them but said:

“I’ll stay here for a little longer,” she said casually.

“Alright, just be careful,” Nick replied, eyeing Troy suspiciously.

Troy was looking angrily at the door, as if contemplating whether to go after them and beat the hell out of every one of them, besides Nick. She saw that the crazy light begin to appear in his eyes again and she didn’t hesitate to take action.

Madison put one hand on his temple, which caused him to look at her.

“I love you, Troy,” she murmured in an extremely seductive voice.

She quickly pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. The instant their lips made contact he seemed  to forget everything else and kissed her back hungrily. He stood up, completely aroused, and pushed her against the wall.

She reached out and rolled his shirt and undershirt up his back, caressing his skin, which caused him to kiss her even more passionately.

“I love you, Madison,” he whispered excitedly.

The opportunity to be with her was so sudden and unexpected, but he definitely wanted to seize it. To hell with the Indians, his dream had just come true, and Madison would always come first.  He hastily pulled her into the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed, immediately crawling on top of her.

He had a hard time deciding what to do first: rip off his own clothes or Madison’s while trying to touch and kiss her, all at the same time. The way he finally tore his own t-shirt off, almost ripping the material in the process, made it clear to Madison that it was going to be a rough night. He had lot of frustrations to work out.  She decided to help him by undressing herself, before he accidentally tore her clothes in the heat of the moment, she still needed to walk home through half of the ranch afterwards. However, that only added fuel to the fire, since Troy wanted to do the honors himself.  He could never get enough of her.

*

Following their first orgasm, she thought they were finished but it was only the beginning, he was far too aroused and worked up to be satisfied with only a single round with her.

Judging by his insatiable desire she already knew this would be a regular pastime from now on, but she didn’t mind the idea. In fact, she needed this too, so she let him have his way. She had to admit that she was also enjoying herself quite a bit.

A few hours passed and Troy collapsed next to her on the bed, having finally used all of his energy.

“Promise me you won’t let them take over,” he said in a voice which sounded more like a plea than a demand.

“I promise. It was never my intention to let him win,” Madison replied confidently.

She was so exhausted she could barely walk down the stairs of the house, even with Troy doing most of the work. But her “little longer” stay actually lasted hours. She passed by two of the militiamen who were standing not far from the house and they watched her leave curiously.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” asked Cooper.

“Yeah, probably. But I’d rather not think about it,” Blake replied.

“She sure knows how to live.” Cooper laughed.

Meanwhile Troy couldn’t stop smirking, leaning against the column of the porch, watching Madison walk away. He was beyond happy that he could finally make Madison his. And the Indians hadn’t even found two of his assault rifles, those amateurs. It had been a good night indeed.

*

“Mom, what happened to your neck?” Alicia asked Madison the next morning.

This definitely had to be among the top most awkward moments of her life. Troy had gotten carried away last night and bit her neck, leaving a mark on her.

“It was just a stinging nettle, I walked into some the other day.”

“There are no stinging nettles here.”

“It was poison ivy, then.”

“Mom-“

“The less said the better, Alicia,” she answered plainly, and left the house as fast as possible, not waiting for her to put the pieces together. As she was walking away she swore that she heard Alicia yelling.

“Oh my god!”

 


End file.
